A Bronze Spirit
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: 5000 yrs ago a certain someone gets bronzed. 11 Warehouses later our favourite meanace learns something incredable and he's gets out. Better inside


LW: Time for a Warehouse 13/Yugioh fanfic. Ready for crazies?

Artie: Don't you dare!

Claudia: Chill. It'll be fun, and nobody will get hurt. _Well maybe Leena_

LW: Exactly, so don't worry about it. Also watch out for Snaky and H.G.W.

Yugi: So what YGO character gets to appear in this fic?

LW: One for now, maybe more if I write more. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer – Warehouse belongs to SYFY Yugioh belongs to 4KIDS.**_

A Bronze Spirit

_**? : Some years after the Zorc event, those Warehouse regents found me wandering the desert. They felt it was necessary to have me bronzed; luckily their technique was as efficient as the modern version otherwise it would have been extremely painful and kill me. (They turned people into gold and then the items in the Japanese version so they should be able to bronze someone effectively) After thousands of years my mind started to fade and I was able to find a host, but my mind was shattered some time later causing me to return to my original bronzed body.**_

_Later in the Warehouse – Bronze sector_

The agents (Pete, Myka, Artie, Claudia and Leena) were currently setting up the bronzing of Snaky. Main reasons for that were breaking into Warehouse 2 and stealing some artefacts, along with helping H.G. Wells escape from the regents. Artie set up the machine while Pete and Myka put the slit eyed psychopath into the bronzer. Claudia was here because it seemed like something that wouldn't be happening again any time soon. That and she was given a note to come there along with a few other things.

Artie: I'd like to see you get out of this one.

Snaky: You might just get it.

Myka: Artie! Stop jinxing the moment.

Claudia: This will end badly won't it?

Leena: Most likely.

Artie activated the device sealing the immortal demon in bronze forever hopefully. And it succeeded... For 3 seconds.

Leena: God this is too much time for more fun (Smirking)

Leena walks over to the bronzed serpent and removed the thimble from him as both his and her body changed showing the reverse had happened (luckily the clothes change too, Snaky would look weird in Leena's clothes) Leena was bronzed and Snaky was standing there with his signature smirk.

Pete: What?

Claudia: Cool!

Snaky: See Yah (Smoke exit)

Artie: Pete, Myka. Find him; he's loose in the Warehouse! (Un-bronzes Leena then follows them)

Leena: I'll go tell Ms Fredric

Once Claudia was alone she followed the instructions on the card starting with locating and un-bronzing a certain someone. Along with giving him one of the artefacts Snaky took from Warehouse 2.

_Some time later_

Snaky: Hey Claudia, met my friend?

? : Hey lizard

Claudia: Yeah. So who is he? And why am I helping you?

Snaky: Well he has to do with your newest retrieval in Japan along with also having to do with _**you**_.

Claudia: Wait you mean that dagger, don't you?

Snaky: Yes, it took on the ability of another one of his possessions that didn't last as long

Claudia: And that has to do with me because...

Snaky: Take some blood run his DNA and psychic energy through the warehouse and you'll find something.

Claudia: Fine.

The results from the screen were this;

_Subject psychic energy consistent with bronzing 128_ (Seemed he should be an early specimen)

_No full DNA matches though ancestral similarities to certain agent._

_Match found: Warehouse 13 Agent Claudia Donovan_

Claudia: Holy S***! But who are you?

Snaky: Remember when you ran the symbol on the blade in your Hieroglyphic translator. What did it say?

Claudia: Bakura Necrophades

Bakura: Exactly! Good work kiddo. Now let's get out of here.

Wells: Hello Boys. Oh and hey Claudia.

And now you know why none of the others had come looking for Claudia yet. The foursome leave through the back door and get in the car Snaky had Wells drive here. (Good thing she doesn't drive like Artie or she'd be dead in that car)

_Later – the Warehouse_

The agents were looking through the tapes and saw Claudia Un-Bronzing Bakura (for real this time). Artie was fuming Myka was pacing and Pete was staring at Claudia escaping with Wells Bakura and Snaky.

Artie: That's just great! We take her in and she betrays us. Not only that but she un-bronzed someone who nearly destroyed the world 11 Warehouses ago.

Pete: Wait...He was from Warehouse 2?

Myka: This makes no sense, are there any artefacts missing?

Leena: No in fact he even left the Thimble. Wait! He took that artefact we'd just bagged, Bakura Necrophade's Dagger.

Pete: Did you just say Bakura Necrophades?

Leena: Yeah and...

Pete: Claudia said that, plus he's the one she un-bronzed .What's it do?

Myka: It turns anything it comes into contact into a monster, though untill these days it only works when the dagger has been physically touched a monster tablet. That's why it wasn't needed to be collected untill it turned out it was effected by Duel Monsters cards as well.

Pete: Really? That's cool.

Leena: Don't you pay attention; you should remember this from when that guy Marik tried to kill you.

Pete: Oh yeah. That girl was hot, but deadly.

Artie: Pete, Shut up. We need to figure out what they're planning.

Myka: What did Snaky actually take from Warehouse 2?

Artie: He took the only 2 millennium items that were still there. There were originally 8 but the Ring and Wand were the only ones still in the Warehouse by the time we got there. They originally belonged to Thief King Bakura who was just Un-Bronzed and a reptilian demon who was executed soon before Bakura nearly destroyed the world.

Pete: Reptilian Demon, as in like Snaky?

Artie: Oh S***! It's his, that means he can active it.

Pete :And that means?

Myka :It has a secret form and a form changing blade, as well as a part of his soul which is why only he could release it.

Pete: So basically we're totally F***ed (Yeah pretty much)

END

LW: Well that was fun.

Claudia: Yay I have more family! (Hugs Bakura)

Bakura: (Sarcastically) Just what I needed, another sister.

Sakura: She seems nice, Bakura can we keep her?

LW: This will hopefully lead to a series where Claudia gets to try Shadow Powers and we see more YGO characters and the Warehouse people get to be annoyed by Snaky and the others.

H.G. Wells: Please enjoy this story as well as all the others. Also Celebrate the **1****st**** completed Warehouse 13/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover ever!** (3rd made 1st done)

**R&R!**


End file.
